Heart Like Mine
by valhala crezo
Summary: Two girls have gone to the Naruto world! It's up to them if they want to change or stay away from konoha, naruto, or the story entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cube**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine or the naruto characters. They belong to the author and not me.**

**Hope you love it! **

"Jenny! Wait up!" shouted by a girl

"Just hurry up will you? We have to hurry or else the shop will close!" I shouted to my companion

"Just slow down! I cannot run that fast!" answered the girl

Why are you so slow anyway Angel?" I asked.

Angel just panted and replied, "it's not me you idiot! It's you!"

I just laugh and run ahead of her...

I bet your wondering who I am aren't you?

Well, I am Jennifer Etsuko Smith and this is my friend Evangeline Jane Yamamoto. I know, weird name isn't it? It's because we are half Japanese since my mom and her dad are siblings and came from Japan. They came here in America to work since our grandparents want them to manage our company here in America.

Then, they met her mom and my dad; and they just hit it off, kind of like love at first sight...

Anyway, I and Angel are cousins and best friends since birth. And were kind of filthy rich and I don't mean you're average-rich-kid-who-owns-a-company-and-spoiled-rotten-kind-of-rich, I mean the kind of rich that could buy anything like the continent or the whole world.

I'm not exaggerating I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, it's really true since our ancestors literally saves money since they were kids. But we don't flaunt it anyway since we kind of live a modest free life.

So, Yeah I so love my life~ ^_^

And nothing will ever go wrong since I plan my schedule today! XD

I really am a genius! HAHAHAHAH!

;) Just kidding~

"Yehey! Were finally here!" I exclaimed

"Really?!" asked a tired Angel

"Of course! Why would I stop in front of this shop anyway?" I asked

"Because you love torturing me?" asked Angel

I just laughed and said, "Shut up"

Angel laughed with me and entered the shop

As we are walking inside the shop and passed by the cashier, Angel suddenly grasped my hand and run towards something I don't know

"Calm down! Why are you running anyway? "I asked to my cousin

She just screamed at me while getting a book from the shelf

"Jen! Look! They have a new update on our favourite series"

I just blinked "really? Naruto has an update?"

"Yeah!" Angel happily exclaimed

"Why do you sound like you don't love Naruto?" Angel continued

"Because I'm not a maniac, crazy, or a psycho like you when it comes to Naruto?" I answered truthfully.

Angel just gasps dramatically," you're the worst! At least I don't go crazy or anything when it comes to Kakashi!"

I just blushed and retorted, "And I'm glad when I'm not you when you kissed and prayed everyday to the altar you made for Gaara!"

Angel just pouted, "at least I didn't deny anything like you did"

I just shrugged

What? I am not allowed to be an otaku? Or an obsessed fan of Kakashi? Did you think I'm the only one who's crazy? Well you should meet my family and friends...my family loves working, watching dramas, and taking a long vacation; and our friends in school... well they are more obsessed than Angel when it comes to anime...

I stroll down the aisle while Angel is purchasing the book...

I blink as I walked towards the thing that caught my attention, I quickly called my cousin

"Angel! Angel! Come here!"

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Angel

"Nope, it's that this thing is kind of weird" I told her while I hold onto a weird red cube

Angel just stared at it, "whoa"

I raised my brow and asked, "That's the only thing you can say? Whoa?"

"What? It's not my fault that it leaves me speechless" said Angel

I just rolled my eyes and turn the cube around

I suddenly felt a bump on the thing

"What's this?" I mumbled to myself as I turned the cube until I see the bump

"A button?" asked Angel

"I wonder what it does" I said

"Go on and push it" Angel curiously said

I just nodded and said "ok"

I pushed the button and suddenly everything went blank

Though I wondered as I was annoyed and irritated that something wrong will always happen,

'There goes my plan"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Dimension!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

Jennifer's POV

"Ugh" I groaned as I wake up

"A...Angel?" I stuttered while I tried to sit up

When I'm clearly seated I asked, "Are you okay?"

...

I became worried and slightly panic as I didn't receive any answer from my best friend and cousin

I hurriedly stand up and go towards Angel's slumbering form not too far away from me.

I shake her up many times until she wakes up

"Je...Jen?" she sleepily asks

I nodded to her slowly as I stared to see if she is hurt or not

"Where are we?" she asks as she rubbed her eyes

I stood up again and look around

"It looks like we're in a forest"

Angel just blinks and asks, "How is it possible?"

I just shrugged not really caring why we're here

She stood up and slowly walks towards me

...

I snapped my head towards the sound I had heard seconds ago

Angel looks at me in curiosity

I stared at the trees silently

...

As nothing happened a while later,

I just walk away with Angel following me

...

...until...

...

A scream wake me from my thinking and I turned my head so fast that I am sure my head fall off

If not for the scene that is right in front of my eyes

"JEN!"

"JEN!PLS. SAVE ME!JENNY!"

Angel screamed and cried as a man holds a kunai? (I'm not sure if it's a knife but I'm sure it's a kunai because I have always seen it when I watch naruto) near her throat

"ANGEL!"

"Get away from her YOU FREAK!"

The man just laugh as he tighten his hold on Angel,

"And why would I do that, wench?!"

I gripped my hands and look at Angel

"What would you do now girl?"

He laughed once more as he continue to insult me again and again

I look around trying to find a weapon that I could use against him

And my eyes landed on the weapon I have seen that was lying on the ground

I smirked X /

...

OH YEAH!

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

XD

The man stops insulting me and angrily asks,

"Why are you smirking?! ANSWER ME?!"

I only smirk at him and readied my position

He looks at me questioningly,

"What are you planning? ANSWER ME!

I ask!, you WENCH!"

...

1

"TELL ME!"

.

..

2

"YOU INSOLENT WENCH!"

3

GO!

I sprang into action and quickly killed the man with a small butterfly knife that I had thrown towards his defenceless throat

...

I don't know if this makes me sadistic...

...but...

..I LOVE IT...

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!"

I laughed and laughed until I'm sure that have creep my cousin out

"A...are you ok? Jen?" she stuttered OoO

I look at her and she nervously looks away...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You should have seen your face! HAHAHAHHA!"

I was laughing so hard that I am sure my stomach hurts so badly

Angel just pouted at me and said, "that's mean~"

"It's your fault that you're easily tricked" I said as I slowly calmed myself down

"Humph!" she turned around and face the other way

As I grabbed my silver bracelet and put it around my wrist

"Ah...Jen?" Angel hesitantly ask

"Yeah?" I answered as I turned towards her

"Who are they?" she pointed at the group of men that suddenly appeared out of nowhere

I walk forward until I'm sure I shielded angel with my body

"I don't know" I glared at them suspiciously

Until one of them steps forward and asks,

"WHO ARE YOU?'

...

'NOW THIS IS GETTING WORSE'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Guardian and Mother**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Hope you love my story! **

=2 years later=

"Jenny! Wake up!" someone shouted as she shakes Jennifer

Jennifer groaned and said,

"Ok, ok, I'm UP! I'M UP!"

"You have to wake up or else you will be late for the meeting"

"I know but give me five minutes to be ready ok?" I asked Angel

I stand up and walked towards the bathroom as hum quietly to myself

...

Are you wondering what's happening right now? 'cause I know you're wondering what happened two years ago and I'm sure your asking yourself if you got the right chapter...

...Anyway, I am here to summarize what happened to us these past few years...

=FLASHBACK=

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I step forward and ask them back,

"What? Who are you? And what business do you have with us?"

The man with the black hair stares at the corpse and said,

"I think it's our business if you killed someone and is in our territory"

"WHAT! You idiots! It's not our fault that we killed the man..."

Some of the men raised their eyebrows as they look at the man and the bit of blood on Jennifer's hand

Jennifer noticed their stares and blushed a bit,

"...well...

I mean we do kill the man...an...and

that I'm sorry that we trespassed on your territory..."

she stuttered and blushed as she twiddled her thumbs

...

"But! It's not our fault that he tried to almost kill my cousin!"

Jennifer shouted as she looks at the men in front of her

The men just stared at her as if she's crazy

...

...

...

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT T!"

"Why are you looking at me like that!?"

Jennifer asked them as she points at them like crazy and glares at them

...

...suddenly...

Someone giggled

All of us look at that someone and saw Angel laughing at us, laughing so hard that she pounds the ground and clutching her stomach

The brunette asked her, "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, your faces are so priceless and so funny that I could not help but laugh at all of you" she said as she wiped a tear on her eyes

I roll my eyes and elbowed her in the gut but even though she choked in her own spit, she continued laughing

All of us just stared until the violet-haired steps forward

We all looked at him as he said,

"How about we lead you towards a village"

"Why?" Angel asks as she stands up and wipes an imaginary dusts on her clothes

"...because it looks like your lost", he deadpanned

...

...silence...

...

It was so silent that I swear I could hear some crickets from around us, though I'm not sure why it turned silent but it is turning awkward for us

"YES! Thank you!" Angel yelled at him

'What!

I'm sorry but I don't gets~ -_-'

...

Oh no! I'm turning crazy, I'm talking to myself~!...is this a sign that I'm going insane? OMG! What should I do! What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?

...

Just K.I.D.D.I.N.G! I know I'm a psycho and a bit crazy from birth but I LOVE IT!

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^_^

Anyway back to the topic'

"Why are you saying thanks to him Angel?" I asked

She just smiled and takes a step forward so that the men can see her more

"Because it's true anyway right? We ARE lost and are searching for a village, isn't that right Jenny?" she asked me as she signalled me from her back

I immediately figured it out and said to them,

"Yes! It's true...we were lost because we were kidnapped by this man"

All of them looked at each other and gave a small nod

The blond one smirks and said,

"Then, you can come with us 'cause were going to the nearest town anyway"

"Really?!" Angel exclaimed

"oh! Thank you! We are eternally grateful!"

=FLASHBACK ENDS=

That's about it I guess, though me and angel didn't even know their names since they just suddenly left us in this village

I'm not saying that I hate the village even though I hated the village the first time I have seen this place...

...I mean...

COME ON!

Who wouldn't hate this place?

2 years ago, this place was so dull and colourless just like the black and white TV. shows that my mom used to watch, it was also filled with sick and injured people. This place didn't even have a security system, guards, shinobis or whatever...it's just like a defenceless and dying village of the Heian era... OoO

Anyway, the guys suddenly disappeared and also we don't have the heart to abandon this little village to left them alone. So with our caring heart, past experiences, and smart mind; we somehow transform this little village into a great, prosperous, and powerful village.

Angel have an experience with healing since she reads and watches anime, movies, dramas, and all the books that is about medicine. So she healed one by one the villagers, she even taught few people about medicine that turned into a battalion of doctors and nurses. Then, she made the villagers that she befriends to make a school that only involves medicine and healing chakra.

Now, she's the revered head of the hospital and teacher of the village. Some people last year even joked that she acts like a caring and gentle mother so they called her mother wherever she goes so now it's stucked like a gum. That's why her code name is now "Mother"; though it's helpful so that nobody would know her name except the whole village.

Anyway, I became the Head General and co-strategist of the army of shinobis, also I kind of have a photographic memory. In the past, I have watched animes, movies, dramas, tournaments, competitions, books, and manuals all about martial arts, swords, and any kinds of weapons. So in short I know any type of fighting style in the entire world though not the extinct ones.

The first time we came here, I had taught a small group of men and few women the ways of fighting that somehow had turned into a discipline committee. Though that small group turned into a large and big group of people who all wanted to learn.

Then, with all the people I had taught I made them all build a huge school about all the techniques and forms of taijutsu and also have a practical tests every week or so to see if they learn anything in their stay. So in the past year, I am known as the "Shadow" or "Guardian" of the village.

Also, Angel and I had also decided to build a library that is all about jutsus from D class to SS class type of scrolls. Since we thought that it's not really productive for a village to not know the jutsus that should be learned; though we made sure that they were under an oath of secrecy so that they would not tell a mere stranger the jutsus they learned and how they learned it.

We also made all the civilians to at least learn one form of taijutsu so that they could protect themselves in case some village would invade them.

All in all, we made a great job in making the village wonderful and strong.

It has become popular, too and only the daimyo know where to find our village since he's the _daimyo _and it's his job to know everything. Also, i forgot to tell you, there is no hokage in our village; only the two of us run the village.

And the name of the village?

Well... It's called...

"VILLAGE HIDDEN IN TIME"


	4. Chapter 4

OTHER SIDE

****"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Someone yelled as she hurriedly opened the door and walks inside

"What is it shizune?" the hokage asked

"Something terrible had happened" shizune said

The hokage just blinked and stands up

"Hokage?" shizune curiously asked

The hokage just walked towards the windows and told the anbu

"Send me team 7"

"HAI!" the anbu shouted and run to search for team 7

"Tell me", said the hokage

"What? Tell you what? tsunade-sama?" shizune asked

"Tell me all the details"

Shizune nods, "yes! Hokage-sama!"

ON THE TRAINING GROUND

"Naruto!"

A girl shouted as she punched the ground beneath her that cracked under the pressure of her strength

The said man just run around and asked towards the girl

"What's wrong, sakura-chan?!"

"Shut up! You dare ask me what's wrong when you know what the problem is?!"

"I'm sorry! I truly don't KNOW!"

"Naruto, sakura" said by someone

"Yes kakashi-sensei?" they asked as they stopped immediately what they're doing

"Stop it right now! We have to train so that we could be strong to stop the enemy" a black-haired man reprimanded them

The two of them just look at each other and bowed towards their sensei's or in naruto's case nod his head

"Yes yamato-sensei"

The said sensei just smiled and said,

"Good"

"You should listen to our teacher dick less and hag" said sai

...

"WHAT DO YOU CALL US? YOU EMOTIONLESS FREAK?!"

Sakura and naruto both screamed in anger towards sai

"You have to listen and obey what our sensei's say so that the two of you wouldn't grow to be a weak, single-minded, stupid, idiots" said sai

The two of them just continued to fume in anger while yamato-sensei just sweat-dropped

Kakashi was just curious to why sai said that to his team mates so he asked,

"Sai?"

"Yes kakashi-sensei?"

"Why did you say that to naruto and sakura?"

Yamato, sakura, and naruto stopped and watch sai

"I got it from this book" sai smiled as he show the book he is referring to

And continued,

"It says that you should always be honest to your friends and never betray them"

...

"That's a weird book" yamato said

"Your right yamato-sensei" nodded sakura

Naruto just sighed and look towards the sky when suddenly someone appeared

Everyone look at the anbu and kakashi asked,

"Why are you here?"

"You all are being called by hokage-sama"

Kakashi nodded and said,

"Tell her we will be coming"

The anbu just stared at them and disappeared

Silence overcome them as they looked at each other in worry,

Wondering why tsunade-sama would send for them

..So...

...they just nod with each other and run towards the hokage tower

HOKAGE OFFICE

Tsunade was just watching the view outside her window when someone knocked on the door

'Who's there?" she asked

"Hokage-sama, it's me shizune, team 7 is here" shizune replied

"Let them come in" she ordered

"Yes hokage-sama" shizune said

The door opened and team 7 emerges

"Oi! Tsunade-baasan~! Why did you call us?" naruto whined

Sakura punched him in the gut and angrily said,

"You can't call the hokage like that naruto!"

"Buut~"

"ENOUGH!" tsunade yelled

The two of them stopped and look at the hokage while the both of them nod their heads

"Why did you call us, hokage-sama?" kakashi asked

Tsunade sighed and said,

"Sound has allied itself with cloud and lightning"

Naruto just raised his brow and asked to the hokage,

"Why would you tell us this tsunade-baasan?'

"the other villages are neutral and want nothing to do with this fight and our only ally right now is sand and I'm afraid that it would not be enough if we don't have any other ally", tsunade explained

Kakashi and yamato widened their eyes

While sakura is shocked

And sai just stared

Naruto is confused with all of this and asked,

"What would happen?"

"Naruto" tsunade sighed and look at him worriedly and sadly

"It means we would lose the war and die if we don't have another village to support us in this war"

Naruto widened his eyes and gritted his teeth

"There has to be another way" naruto angrily said

Shizune just look at them and told naruto,

"There is another and that is to find an ally that would willingly go to war with us"

"So what's the problem?" naruto asked

Sakura looked away and told him,

"The other village sounds like they wouldn't ally themselves to us because they have other problems to deal with"

"Like what" naruto asked

"Sound has sabotage and caused trouble with the other villages that's why they count help" told yamato

Kakashi just sighed and said,

"This war will be the end of us"

"No it won't" said sai

"What are you saying sai?" asked sakura

"Didn't you hear hokage-sama say that we will lose this war?" kakashi told him

"Yes,

I mean that there is another village that you hadn't asked to help us" sai answered

Tsunade raised her brow and asked,

"And what village are you talking about?"

Naruto stared at them to listen what would save them

...

...

...

"The village hidden in time of course" sai deadpanned

...

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAATTTTTTT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"i hope naruto could pull this off", tsunade said

"dont worry tsunade-sama" shizune said

tsunade turned around and look at shizune,

"how could i not worry shizune?

the village in time is what were talking about and we dont know a thing about them, how we could contact them?, and how to get to their village?" tsunade said

"this is naruto who were talking about and you know naruto,

even though he didnt mean it he had always done the impossible didnt he?" told shizune

tsunade nodded and whispered,

"i know but the village hidden in time is mysterious and suspicious, how could we know that they are to be trusted?"

shizune just look at her worriedly and said,

"dont worry tsunade, if its naruto i know everything will be fine"

...

"naruto, i hope you'll be ok"

AT THE BORDERS OF RAIN

"why are we here again?" naruto asked

sakura sighed but continued running on trees,

"because tsunade-sama said that there is a person who knows how to find the village hidden in time"

"all we have to do is find the house on the border" kakashi said

all of them nodded

"you know what's weird" sakura asked

naruto looked at her and and asked back,

"what's weird?"

"your wondering why there is a house built on a border, arent you hag?" sai said

sakura nodded at sai

"it's not unusual for a person to build a house on the border sakura" said yamato

sakura looked at yamato and said,

"but still it's weird"

"dont worry sakura, all we have to do is to find the person and ask" told kakashi

sakura just nod and said back,

"yes kakashi-sensei"

"oh! there's the house!" exclaimed naruto as he pointed the said house

"everyone let's go!" ordered kakashi

everyone nodded and replied,

"HAI!"

as they walked towards the house they saw an old man sitting on a bench

"what are you all doing here young lads?"

everyone looked at each other while kakashi steps forward,

"are you the one who lives in this house sir?

the old man nodded and asked,

"what do you need from this old weak man?"

"do you know about the village hidden in time?" asked naruto

the old man just stared at the scenery before him and told naruto,

"yes, i had heard about them through news and rumours that are carried by the winds of time"

sakura looks confused and asked,

"what do you mean kind sir?"

"you had heard about them but not know them?" said sai

"yes, it's true" answered the old man

naruto stared at the old man and gritted his teeth as bangs shields his eyes

yamato looks at the old man as he has a feeling that this old man knows something,

"do you know where to find this village?"

the old man just shakes his head and said gravely,

"no i do not, i'm sorry"

all of them just sighed and looks towards each other

the old man stared at each of them and decided,

"but i do know one man who knows where they are but i dont think that you are allowed by some people to meet with him for he is a powerful man who needs guarding"

kakshi asked,

"is he dangerous?"

the old man shakes his head and said,

"no he is not"

sakura asked him,

"then why is he guarded and you said a while ago that he is powerful aren't you?"

"your confusing us old man!" shouted naruto as he stretched his arms above him

"all of you had heard of him in the past especially that busty hokage of yours"

"then who?" asked sai

"the daimyo" said the old man

..._silence_...

"the daimyo? but why him?" asked yamato

"the daimyo always knows things since he owns the land and fortunately the village hidden in time is situated in the land of fire" told the old man

naruto steps forward and asked,

"then why didnt we see any village in the land of fire?"

"because the village is truly hidden in time" explained the old man

"what?!" exclaimed yamato

"you mean that a village is truly _hidden in time_!" shouted sakura

"hmm...i'm confused" whined naruto

"shut up naruto!" punched sakura

"ow!" cried naruto

"wait a minute, they are hidden in time?" yamato asked

"yes, and only the daimyo has the key" said the old man

"i see" sighed kakashi

"what's wrong kakashi-sensei?" asked naruto

"we can just asked the daimyo right?" naruto continued

sakura punched and shouted,

"it's impossible! only the kages are allowed to see the daimyo! so we cant just barged in and asked or else were dead!"

naruto just grambled in his breath when he snapped his neck towards the forest inside the borders of the land of fire

kakashi noticed and asked,

"what is it naruto?"

"i heard something" answered naruto as he walked towards the forest

sakura followed naruto as kakashi and yamato looked at each and nodded

"KYAAAA!" someone screamed

naruto looks towards the scream and run

"naruto! wait!" screamed sakura

kakashi,yamato, and sakura run after naruto as naruto run towards the sound

they burst inside a clearing that was the source of the scream

"HELP! HELP!SOMEBODY!" a girl shouted

naruto then run towards the lake and yelled,

"where are you!?"

"i'm here!" someone shouted from the waterfall

everyone look at the waterfall when naruto sees the girl grabbing a vine off the ledge of a cliff

"hold on!" screamed naruto as he run towards the cliff and walked on the surface

"naruto! you stupid idiot!" sakura angrily exclaimed

as naruto saved the girl and brought her down

kakashi and yamato watch the whole thing

"you know, if naruto always save a girl in distress sometimes they would help us right?" asked yamato

"why would you say that yamato?" asked kakashi

"well, stories always goes that way" said yamato

"are you implying that the girl would know where to find the village?" asked kakashi as he raised a brow

yamato just shrug and said,

"i bet that the girl would know since somethings always happen like this"

kakashi just look at him and said,

"your sure of yourself arent you?"

silence answered him

for naruto come back with the girl

"thank you! oh thank you!" said the girl as she bowed to the group

"who are you? and why are you here?" asked sakura

"my name is Seline and i was just walking down the path when i slipped on a slippery path that's how i came to be there" answered Seline

"it's a good thing i heard your scream on the border then" smiled naruto

"that's why i'm grateful and how could i repay you?" asked Seline

"you wouldnt know the answer to our problem anyway" said sakura

"let her talk anyway hag" said sai

"shut up sai" said sakura

"what is your problem, erh..." said seline as she looked at naruto

"oh! i'm naruto, this is sakura, sai, kakashi-sensei and yamato-sensei" introduced naruto as he pointed at each of them

"ok then, what is your problem naruto?" asked seline

"well, our problem is to find the village hidden in time" answered naruto

seline widened her eyes and asked, "why?"

"our village needs help in this war" said kakashi

seline nodded as she stands up and smiles

"then, i will help you!"

"how could you help us?" asked sakura

"because i know a way to the village of course!" exclaimed seline

...

.

.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?"

'dear god,

i just found a new favorite moment in life...

-seline ^_^'

P.S. their faces are SO funny! XDDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto does not belong to me or any fanfiction authors…**

**It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the author of Naruto**

**Now , Let's start the Story!**

"WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

they all shouted as they all look at Seline who was laughing quietly because of their reactions

"you know a way to the village?!" asked Naruto as he stared wide eyed at Seline

seline giggled and answered,

"of course! after all i am a civilian of the village of time!"

they just gaped in shocked except sai

as they silently composed themselves yamato looked at kakashi and said,

"told you it would end up like this"

"i really cant believe naruto's luck when all seemed lost" kakashi sighed as he shakes his head in exasperation

yamato just snorted while sai watch all those things that are happening around him

"anyway, can you guide us to the village?" asked sakura

seline nodded happily and said, "yes of course! now lets go"

seline lead them deep in the forest as silence descended on them

...

"seline?" asked naruto

"yes naruto-kun?" said seline as she watch where she's going

"what's village of time look like?" naruto asked

seline think for a while as she walked and tilted her head to the side

"well, the village of time is a wonderful place with no worries"

"really?" asked curiously by sakura

"yes! and i'm sure your gonna love it!" exclaimed by Seline

"what's the name of your kage seline?" asked kakashi while he read his icha icha

"kage? no! we dont have a kage!" yelled seline as she giggled at the faces of her companions

"what?" shouted sakura

"why dont you have a kage pretty?" asked sai

seline blinked at sai as she heard what sai said,

"pretty? why do you call me pretty sai?"

"dont mind him! he's just like that" said sakura as she elbowed sai

"anyway, why do you not have a kage seline?" asked yamato

"it's because we dont like it and people really dont love having to choose between our two brave leaders~" seline answered

"leaders?" kakashi blinked as he continued, "you have two kages?"

"we really dont have kages but you can consider them as such since they act like any other kage in another village but we like to call them our guardians or saviors" said seline

"and who are these leader of yours pretty?" sai smiled as he looked at seline

seline blinked and said back,

"you know, your starting to creep me out"

"ignore him but can you answer his question?" said sakura

"i cant really tell you their names but i can tell you some details about them" seline answered as she smiled

"yes!" chortled naruto

"how about i will tell you everything that i can and hold off your questions at the end?" asked seline

everyone nodded as naruto said, "sounds pretty good to me!"

seline laughed a little as she started to tell all she knows,

"we have two female leaders: one of them has red hair while the other has blond hair...both of them are precious to our village as each of them helped made our little village into the great village you know now. the elders said that on the day when we needed them most because a plague has come to our village, they appeared suddenly.

they helped us to heal and to became stronger, they teach us everything we need to know and what to do in case something happened.

one of our leaders, the blond one, heal all the sick and injured in our village. she also trained a small group of people in the beginning but it turns into an army of them now. she, with the villagers that she once helped, build a school of healing that is all about medical jutsu and everything else. we love her dearly for she acts like a mother to us that's why we called her "Mother"

the other is the opposite of her but we all love her. we dont always see her since she acts like the shadow of the village but we know she cares. the first time she came in our village she trained a group of men and women to fight with all the knowledge she knows. that group turned into the disciplinary committee and is the trusted generals of the village and of our leader.

she also made her students to build a school, that is beside the school our mother made , that is all about fighting and all that they need to know with their enemy. we call our other leader "Guardian" for she feels like the guardian of our village that protects us

though they only teach the basics on the academy but if they really want to learn more and be stronger, Guardian and Mother made a shinobi library across the academy. the library contains D class to SS class type of jutsus. but they also made a civilian library at the center of the village for the civilian to read."

..

everyone was silent as they couldn't believe what their hearing from seline as she implied that this village is so different than the others they know

"ho...how could so...some...someone allow people to read high level type of jutsus?" stuttered sakura

"well, our leaders think that it would stunted the grow of our village and the growth of our shinobis so they allowed it; but they have to make the shinobi to swear an oath that cant be broken so that they will not spill some of the jutsus inside the library" answered seline

...

everyone was shocked to say the least but suddenly...

..

"AWESOME! to read a jutsu that's so high level! maybe i could read some jutsus" naruto exclaimed as everyone is excited to learn some jutsus from the famous village

seline just shake her head and said, "it's not allowed, only the shinobis of our village are allowed to read unless of course you've got permission from our leaders"

"aww~ i cant believe that a jusu caould be so close yet so far" whined naruto

seline giggled by all of the depressive airs around her as she gasped suddenly

"what? what is it?!" shouted sakura

"no silly" laughed seline as she continued, "i'm just shocked that we are already here"

"here?" frowned sai

"yes" answered seline

"i dont mean to be rude but where exactly? the only thing we see is a waterfall" said yamato

"i know but wait" said seline as she went to the waterfall with them following her uncertainly

"seline? are you sure you know what your doing?" asked naruto

"i know what i'm doing naruto after all i'm a civilian after all" smiled seline as she stands in front of the waterfall

"i wonder what she will do" whispered silently by sai

seline then get something from her neck that she raises in front of her ;

it is a crystal that is colored blue pendant that shines in the sunlight

to their shock though is that they suddenly felt rumblings and earthquakes but what took the cake is that the waterfall actually split in half! OoO

they gaped at the scene in front of them and felt a little bit nauseas because of all the surprises they encountered and one of these surprises is in front of them

...OoO...

**Attention**

**I hope you like the story ….**

**Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammars because I'm new to writing fanfics**

**Anyway, I hope you'll review….**

**Pls…. ^_^!**


End file.
